Translucent
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: “No 'buts' kid. Trust me, it get’s easier. An’ it stop’s hurtin’.” He stated gently. After the events of 'Power Surge', Logan decides to check in on a kinda-more-down-than-usual, Rogue. One-shot.


Logan took careful steps up the stairs, en route to Rogue's room. The day had taken quite a bit out of him. He honestly yearned to just go on a ride. _'Nothin' matters when yer ridin'….' _he thought, twitching and craving a cigarette. He would, but first. First he checked on Rogue.

He didn't quite understand how he felt so protective over someone who was so strong. Rogue, was resilient. Anyone who dealt with the fact they can never touch, and turn it around into something positive- had strength. But yet, Logan knew and understood all too well, that beneath her strength, she was as fragile as can be.

He understood everything about Rogue, even if he didn't quite understand why he understood. Logan wasn't much for questions anyhow. He cared, so he took care of her. He was protective, so he would protect. He walked past Scott on the way down the hall, sure he had just left her room. He gave a slight nod as he approached him, but didn't speak until he had passed.

"How's Red?" he asked, pausing mid stride. Scott stopped as well, turning. "She's uh.. She's alright. Drained, but the Professor says she's fine now." he answered, an obvious air of relief in his voice. Logan nodded his approval. "And how did Stripes seem?" he questioned, his voice a hair edgier.

"She's alright, tired too but okay." said Scott, pressing his glasses higher on the bridge on his nose. "Hmm." Sighed Logan, giving another nod and heading off to Rogue's room. He needed to check that she was alright for himself.

He eyed her door wearily, sighing as he knocked. "Come in." came a soft drawl. He opened the door slowly, to find Rogue on her bed, hugging her knees. "Hey Stripes." He said softly. She attempted to smile, but ultimately failed. His brow furrowed, as he took a seat on her dark comforter, eyeing her wearily.

They sat for a moment in silence. Finally, he faced her, trying to conceal the concern in his eyes. "You alright?" he asked tentatively. She grimaced, a sad smile that tugged at Logan deep within him. "Yeah. Tired, but Ah'll be fine." she said softly. Logan scuffed his shoe, scratching his arm uncomfortably. "I know you're alright, but are you _alright_?" he pressed.

Rogue faced him in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. He gave a hardy sigh. _'I need a cigarette.'_ He thought. He shifted, facing her. "Kid, I ain't doctor Phil. I ain't in touch with my _emotions_, and I ain't good at talkin'." He paused for a moment, watching her expectant kiwi eyes. "But everyone can recognize disappointment. When Red was talking through you, to Shades- you looked damn disappointed after. Why?" he asked, the nature of the questions clearly making him uncomfortable. He knew, he may very well not be able to handle the answer.

Rogue stayed surprisingly composed, as she cleared her hoarse throat. "Nobody has eva looked at _me_ that way." she said, her eyes suddenly narrowed and bitter. "Jus' because Jean was talkin' doesn't mean _ah _couldn't see, that_ ah_ couldn't hear. Nobody-" She cut of, hanging her head in defeat. "Nobody looked at me that way. And nobody ever will." She opened her mouth but cut it, holding back whatever else she was about to utter.

Logan's face contorted into pity and anguish, as he struggled to articulate himself. Upon his silence, Rogue stood and headed to the window, arms crossed and looking away from Logan. "Kid.." he started. "-Stripes, I know what you feel about Summers is legit. But between him and Red… I can't describe it. There's somethin' there."

Rogue didn't move. "It just means that the person you'll have somethin' with ain't around yet. But trust me, they'll come. I know these things." he said reassuringly. Rogue turned to face him, worry laced in her features. She opened her mouth to protest but he spoke on. "No 'buts' kid. Trust me, it get's easier. An' it stop's hurtin'." He stated gently. Rogue's mouth shut, and grimaced.

"Hang in there kid, you did a real brave thing today." He aid, before awkwardly motioning to the door. "Logan!" he paused, whipped around on the dime. "Thank ya." He smiled, and nodded a welcome, and left shutting Rogue's door behind her. Rogue watched Jean walk away from Scott, giving a fleeting wave. She sighed. "It get's easier… An' it stops hurtin'…"


End file.
